


the coloring book

by cherriesthyme



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, baby yeojin, ceo viseul, chuuves - Freeform, panicked gay yves, parents viseul, shy yves, side 2jin, sister haseul, teacher chuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesthyme/pseuds/cherriesthyme
Summary: sooyong was never good with children, and although she loves her niece yeojin, she wasn't particularly happy to pick her up from kindergarten. little did she know she'd meet someone really, really special there.alternatively titled: a lil teacher jiwoo / panicked gay sooyoung (rare!) fluff fic we didn't know we needed. w some side viseul & 2jin





	the coloring book

**Author's Note:**

> hello girls & gays, sorry this is a bit short but it's the first ff i ever wrote n i wanted to write something short n cute uwu. anyways have fun n let me know if u like it !!! open to constructive criticism !!!!!

by the time sooyoung had reached the kindergarten building, it had already been around 15 minutes past the closing time. she muttered curses under her breath, whipping her phone out & checking the notifications. it's been vibrating ever since she left work, but sooyoung decided not to get distracted while driving & hurry to pick her niece up. 13 missed calls from haseul, another 6 from vivi. "HAVE YOU NOT PICKED YEOJINNIE UP YET???" sooyoung could sense her sister's anger through her phone screen when she opened the messages haseul sent her. sooyoungie has never been particularly responsible, especially when it came to kids. too bad both haseul & vivi were too busy to pick their baby up due to an office meeting. being ceos of one of the biggest law firms in town wasn't easy, but her charming sister haseul always laughed it off, calling it "a little family business". 

sooyoung was cursing the evil spirit that made her wear high heels that morning. she doesn't have anyone to look good for, anyways. despite being an aspiring model, her personal life has been rather dull. everyone who ever seemed to hit her up was either not her taste, or a man. sooyoung thought her love for women was pretty obvious from the way she used to dreamily stare at her colleagues, mesmerized by their beauty. although her closest friends, heejin and hyunjin, always called her the biggest flirt they know, it wasn't that easy for sooyoung to find a girlfriend. her standards are just a little bit high, she used to assure herself, she'll find the one. but looking at her sister's happy marriage & her best friends' prospering relationship still made sooyoung feel lonely at times. she wanted love & affection, too. when she walked up to kindergarten doors, sooyoung was so out of breath she had to stop for a second before pulling the door. she nervously walked in, as she'd never picked her niece yeojin up from kindergarten before. haseul already warned the teachers, but she still felt out of place in this weird place meant for 4-year olds to eat, sleep & shit in. although sooyoung loved her niece greatly, something about kids seemed to annoy her; she never seemed to have that natural mother instinct most women have. whatever, she thought, i'm here to pick up yeojin, and then i'm free to go. there was complete silence in the hall, so sooyoung walked into the first room she saw. then something stopped her, an unknown force, and sooyoung froze right there in the doorway.

yeojin was sitting on a chair, a sheet of paper and lots of coloring pencils laying all over the table & the floor, smiling & looking rather focused. beside her was sitting a woman, on her knees, encouraging yeojin & complimenting the toddler's complex & symbolic art: a house and a tree next to it. sooyoung couldn't help but smile when she heard the woman's enthusiastic exclamations. "oh gosh, yeojin! look at the technique! the color scheme, the shapes! amazing! wonderful!" it seemed too comical, almost like a scene from a badly written nickelodeon comrdy show.

less than half a minute passed when the young woman noticed sooyoung standing there right in front of her. she frowned, and sooyoung raised her eyebrows in confusion. "i-i'm here to pick yeojin up. i'm her aunt, sooyoung." sooyoung sounded was more nervous than she wanted to come off as. the woman jumped up and smiled, running up to sooyoung to shake her hand. "i'm jiwoo, yeojin's class teacher. a gifted child, i'd say. she can act a bit spoiled at times, but that's why they're children, right? other than that, she's a pretty nice kid."

sooyoung smiled, sort of involuntarily: it's almost as if jiwoo's presence would make anyone smile. she nodded in response, amazed with how fast jiwoo talked, and tried to remember everything she said, just in case haseul asks (and she knew she would ask). after jiwoo's lengthy rant was over, sooyoung shyly muttered something between a "thank you" and "that's wonderful" and headed toward yeojin to pick her up. however, it seemed that yeojin did not agree with sooyoung's intentions; the second she was ripped away from her drawing, she started crying. hysterically crying. howling from time to time.

sooyoung stopped in confusion. what is she supposed to do now? she has looked after yeojin a lot of times, however all of her tantrums were stopped by ice cream or her favorite cartoon. this wasn't that kind of tantrum, however. the child just simply didn't want to leave.

jiwoo seemed startled for a second, but only a second. she immediately walked up to yeojin and started calming her down. her soothing voice & a warm hug seemed to help the case, but not for long. as soon as jiwoo tried to get her to leave the drawing table, it would start all over again.

sooyoung didn't quite know how to feel or what to do; she was slightly irritated & confused, but for the most part she was panicking. how is she going to get her niece home? she's already 20 minutes late, and haseul had already planned her funeral. after standing in the corner for about 5 minutes, she realized she probably should do something, or at least try to help in some way. jiwoo tried her best, but yeojin was crying so hard it was impossible to hear what jiwoo was telling her. sooyoung was scared she'd look too awkward, but she still came up to yeojin and tried to be all lovey-dovey with her, hoping that would calm her down. she couldn't be too strict with her; it's not like that was her child, and yeojinnie wouldn't listen anyways. 

sooyoung already started to lose hope, convinced she'd have to stay there overnight with yeojin, since the latter absolutely refused to leave. suddenly jiwoo eyes opened wide, as if she's had an epiphany, and the young woman jumped up to her feet and ran out of the room. fuck, sooyoung thought, i can't believe she left me alone, i can't deal with this myself. she took a deep breath and tried for the last time. "yeojinnie, my little precious baby, would you please stop crying, please?" 

yeojin didn't listen.

jiwoo entered the room, out of breath, a bit sweaty. sooyoung was wondering where she could have been, since she came back pretty fast, when she noticed jiwoo was holding something behind her back.

"hey, what's that?" she asked, filled with curiosity. jiwoo dramatically showed her what she'd been hiding.

a coloring book.

sooyoung rised her eyebrows, and accepted the book jiwoo offered her. she went through the coloring book, chuckling at some of the drawings of fairies and gnomes. 

"she can take this with her, that way she won't stop drawing even if she leaves." chuu then winked cutely. sooyoung could feel her cheeks reddening, as the kindergarten teacher giggled and playfully grabbed her arm. to avoid being getting even more shy, sooyoung quickly stood up and handed the coloring book to yeojin, along with a few pencils. yeojin didn't want to take the book at first; jiwoo looked a bit concerned that her plan would fail. sooyoung watched the younger one pout in disappointment, and she felt something move in her chest. after a few unsuccessful attempts, yeojin finally recognized the book. after a few minutes, yeojinnie was excitedly running towards the car with her new book under her arm. sooyoung walked out the kindergarten building, relieved and thankful to jiwoo for helping her deal with her lovely niece. she made sure to thank the teacher, who was standing with her hands on her sides, nodding adorably. she tried to look serious, but broke character last minute & started laughing after sooyoung made a joke about how yeojin seemed to care about the book more than her own aunt. sooyoung loved jiwoo's laugh; it was so genuine and addictive, that she couldn't stop smiling the whole time. jiwoo tilted her head and said with excitement, "hope to see you more around here!"

when she got into the car, the first thing sooyoung did was call haseul. after listening to a long rant about how irresponsible she'd been for picking up yeojin so late, sooyoung took a deep breath and asked, 

"can i pick her up everyday?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it's been a month ever since sooyoung's first visit to the kindergarten. her and jiwoo's friendship grew more and more; sometimes sooyoung would come a bit earlier just to chat with the bubbly teacher. it was obvious jiwoo was getting attached to the unnie, but sooyoung didn't mind at all. hearing jiwoo's "unnie! how are you?!" was music to her ears. she got so used to it, that one day, when jiwoo had to leave earlier because of a friend's birthday, sooyoung felt terribly uneasy when she didn't see the familiar grinning face when she walked into the yard. 

what sooyoung also found endearing was how whenever yeojin had finished her coloring book already, jiwoo would get her a new one. she had said many times that it wasn't necessary, they were able to buy her a new book themselves. but jiwoo would always get dramatically pouty and whiny when sooyoung brought it up, so she decided to leave it alone. it was cute, and yeojin clearly liked it, so there was no harm in it. this gentleness only made sooyoung's admiration for jiwoo grow stronger.

one day, exactly one month and 7 days after she met jiwoo, she had to urgently run back to the studio after dropping yeojin off at her house. she pulled up dressed into the cocktail dress she was modelling for, full face of make up, hair done, 5-inch heels.

this was the first time sooyoung saw jiwoo speechless.

sooyoung was in a hurry, so she didn't have time for a proper conversation. she was ready to have the small "hello, how are you" talk, when jiwoo suddenly slipped something in her hand. "check it later in the car!" she shouted as she was waving goodbye. sooyoung was confused, but also curious to see what jiwoo decided to pull this time.

when she got into the car, her phone vibrated. it was her boss, and sooyoung's intuition said he wasn't too happy with her leaving the studio during work. she mindlessly put the paper in her purse and drove off, praying that she won't be fired for something so minor.

when sooyoung got home, she could barely keep her eyes open. she looked at her phone screen - 11:23 pm. she's never returned from work this late. the only thing on her mind was a warm shower and a good night's sleep.

sooyoung was getting ready to sleep, however something in the back of her mind told her not to fall asleep. it almost felt as if she forgot something, something important, too. then a blurred memory of the paper jiwoo gave her popped up in her head, and sooyoung sat up on the bed, wide awake. she found the piece of paper and unfolded it impatiently. a phone number. 

sooyoung almost passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it's been 6 months since sooyoung & jiwoo have made their relationship official, and both girls were as happy as ever. sooyoung's career as a model took off, and now she was modelling for the most known brands in the country; jiwoo was enjoying her stable position as a kindergarten teacher, and decided to become a social worker who specializes in working with children with special needs. they were planning to move in together to a cute little apartment they bought together. as most relationships, they had their moments, but they never let small inconveniences separate them. haseul was happy for her sister, and little baby yeojin was getting used to seeing her teacher outside of kindergarten as well. she was going to school soon, and jiwoo did her best to make sure she's prepared enough, though she didn't buy her coloring books anymore - haseul found out and assured her she would buy them herself. vivi sometimes joked about "sooyoung finding them a free babysitter", but she liked jiwoo's optimism and liveliness. the only people who seemed unsatisfied were sooyoung's closest friends, heejin and hyunjin: they couldn't make fun of their tragically single friend anymore. heejin started warming up to jiwoo though; jiwoo was the only one who laughed at her cheesy jokes, after all. 

from time to time, sooyoung would walk into their local art shop & walk around. she never was that into art, however there was this one specific thing that she was always looking for. she never asked for help, either. it's almost as if she enjoyed the excitement of searching for something, and then finding it & instantly being hit with memories. she reached for it and flipped through it, looking at the pictures.

a coloring book.

judging from her satisfied grin, she was content with what she'd found. usually, she would give it to yeojin - it's better for a child to develop their artistic age at a young age. this time, however, she bought it for a more sentimental cause. it reminded her of her babygirl jiwoo, the day they met, and every day after that. many people would consider it cheesy, but sooyoung didn't care; she's been waiting for this feeling for a long time, and after finally experiencing falling in love, she wasn't going to shut up about it. she knew jiwoo would like her purchase as well, since she has always liked sooyoung's gestures: she found it adorable. 

even if she's not impressed, sooyoung thought to herself, it's never too late to give it to yeojinnie, that shuts her up, after all. and sometimes kids can get really annoying.


End file.
